castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula Vlad Tepes
Dracula (full name Dracula Vlad Tepes) is the long time enemy of the Belmont Clan. His comrade is Death. Dracula was born a mortal named Mathias Cronqvist in 556, by Ralia Cronqvist. Ralia could not stay with her child for long, and left. When she passed away of old age and a long sickness, Dracula drew grief and anger. Darkness filled his heart. He managed to get a large group of undead and werewolves, but due to his anger, he could not control. There it was that a long time hero, Malldus, went to destroy the threat in 726. Dracula was defeated, but he was not giving up so easily. He sought Death, and Death managed to agree that he would kill Malldus...for a price. He must give his undead army to him. Dracula was so relieved he settled. When Death stole Malldus's soul, Dracula finished him with his own unique power, Dominus. Amazed, Death had found a new respect. Dracula finished this with the Agony Stone, and Death was brought to Dracula's side therefore giving Dracula immortality. After the first defeat by Tap Belmont in 976, Dracula gained the Crimson Stone and first showed Vampire form. They are now the enemies of the Bemont Clan. Battle against Abel Belmont Dracula can teleport around the room. He retains his original triple-fireball attack, as well as his meteor and Fatal Rain. Later, he gains a purple energy pillar attack, as well as a teleporting soul steal. He has 1100 HP, and his theme is Dance of Illusions. Second Form In his second form, Dracula can use all of his previous attacks, as well as flying and an upgraded Destruction Rain attack. After his defeat, he uses the Demonic Meggido attack, which can only be prevented by using the Rosario. He has 3500 HP. His theme is Order of the Demon. Rebirth of Evil In Rebirth of Evil, most of Dracula's attacks remain the same. However, now, he can use a giant axe attack. He is the tenth boss, and has 2500 HP. Second Form Dracula's second form's attacks remain the same as well. He now has 5000 HP. Battle of Legends Dracula's attacks remain the same as in Rebirth of Evil. He has 3000 HP. Second Form Dracula's second form attacks remain the same as well. He has 5000 HP, still. Chorus of Devils In this game, Dracula is the eleventh, and final boss. He is enchanted with Vadriel's powers, making him much stronger. In his first form, Dracula can teleport around the room, quickly. He releases 8, multi-directional fireballs, as well as 3 rotating dark meteors. He can also use soul steal, release fatal rain that surrounds him, and summon a purple tracking wave. His theme is Dance of Illusions, and he has 2000 HP. Second Form Dracula's second form has all of the attacks of his previous form, as well as a larvae summon, and a stomp attack. He has 3000 HP, and his theme is Order of the Demon. Third Form Dracula's third form has all of the first form's attacks, a wing slash attack, a claw attack, a beam attack, and a flying dive attack. Later, he can transform into either bat swarm, wolf form, or mist form. After defeat, he threatens to unleash the Demonic Megiddo, which can only be prevented by the Rosario. He has 6666 HP, and his theme is Black Night. End of Days Everything remains the same. Second Form Dracula hops around the room, summoning flame pillars, skulls, and he can transform into either bat swarm, wolf form, or mist form. After defeat, he threatens to unleash the Demonic Megiddo, which can only be prevented by the Rosario. His theme is Black Night. He has 2000 HP. Third Form Dracula's third form is a combination of the Giant Bat, Medusa, Akmodan, The Creature, Death, and both of Dracula's forms. He has Giant Bat's swoop attack, Medusa's snake summon, Akmodan's spiked blocks, The Creature's lightning, Death's mini-scythes, Dracula's triple fireball and hop. He can also shoot giant green fireballs, do a scythe swipe, summon mini-skulls, and perform Demonic Megiddo. His theme is Poison Mind, and he has 5000 HP. Fourth Form Dracula's fourth form is a more powerful version of his third form. It can summon several Demonic Meggidos all over the battlefield, and it can summon giant mutant skulls. His theme is Walking on the Edge, and he has 9000 HP. Cursed Moon Despite having only 1 form, Dracula's only form is extremely hard. He will quickly teleport around the room, using all of Death's and Kain's second form's attacks, as well as a bat swarm and Demonic Megiddo. He has 12000 HP, and his theme is http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/multi/Music/soundtracks/cvbestmcb/1720%20Black%20Night.mp3. Circle of Blood Dracula will teleport around the room. He will then either shoot long streams of fireballs, 2 dark inferno spheres that track the player slowly (they can be destroyed), or his fatal rain which surrounds himself. He has 1000 HP in this phase, and his theme is Dance of Illusions. Second Phase In phase 2, Dracula will teleport less often, and instead float around the player. He has his previous attacks, a bat wave that follows the player, a small exploding red sphere, and destruction rain. His theme is Dance of Illusions, and he has 2000 HP in this phase. Second Form Dracula will turn into a massive red dragon. He will fly around, shooting fireballs whenever he can. He can also shoot a long, dragon-shaped flame that will track the player. He retains his fatal rain, and spits a purple flame that when it hits the ground erupts in a wave of flame. He will on occasion land to rest, this is the time to attack. After taking enough damage, he will land permanently. He has the same attacks, but can slice with his wings. He has 5000 HP in this form. His theme is Black Knight. Brotherhood Dracula shots tri fire balls, electric bats, and two meteors. Dracula can also give himself a temporary shield. When his health is reduced by half, he shoots long waves of flame, curse flames, icicles, enemy summon, and a laser beam. His tri fire goes into clumps, and his meteor attack goes into six. He has 4000 HP. Second Form Dracula now wields a bloody sword. He can slash it, cursing you each time it hits. He has all of Ignis's, Grando's, and Fulgur's attacks, as well as a shockwave and meteor storm attack. He can also use a tri element attack, where a giant icicle appears out of the ground, lightning strikes in random places, and Dracula's flame pillar attack from Castlevania III appears. He has 5000 HP. Third Form Dracula goes into his blue demon form. He can shoot fire balls, summon a meteor storm, breath long steams of firebreath, breath fire ball clumps, spikes, and his common green orb attack when he jumps. He has 6666 HP. Melody of Darkness Dracula will at first teleport around the room. He has 4 attacks: a triple fireball, dark inferno, poison rain, and bat summon. After damaged enough, he can float in the air and shoot a beam, he shoots five fireballs, and he has a small explosion attack resembling Demonic Meggido. His theme is Illusionary Dance, and he has 2100 HP. Second Form Dracula is now a dragon. He can shoot homing fireballs, bat swarms, and green projectiles. Late in the battle, the projectiles are purple and faster, and he has a health replenishing bite attack. His theme is Black Night, and he has 5000 HP. Castlevania: Melody of Chaos Dracula is the final boss of Castlevania: Melody of Chaos. *Spritesheet Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Cronqvist Clan Category:Final Bosses